Drop tests are usually carried out to determine the effects of an impact on the structure and integrity of objects to be analysed. A drop object is left to fall freely under predetermined constraints until it strikes an impact surface. The impact and the results thereof on the structure of the drop object can subsequently be analysed by way of sensor-based evaluations during the fall and analysis of the drop object after the fall.
In conventional drop tests, in particular aircraft components such as fuselage structural elements are lifted to a predetermined height from where they are left to fall freely. As a result of the mass distribution and the aerodynamic properties of the aircraft components, it may occur that the relative position of the aircraft component varies substantially by comparison with the release position until the actual impact. This sometimes detracts from the reproducibility and predictive power of the drop tests. In particular in fuselage structural elements, variation between the actual and intended impact position can significantly influence the impact properties.
Previous solutions, such as those known from document U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,661 B1, comprise drop test devices in which the relative position of drop objects in space can be controlled using holding devices until shortly before the impact. Only shortly before or during the impact itself are the holding devices released so as to create the conditions for freefall. Solutions of this type require active supervision and control mechanisms, which increase the complexity and fault susceptibility.